White Line Hair
by kitsumii
Summary: Boboiboy selalu memakai topinya setiap saat,bila dia disuruh buka topi,dia selalu menjawab"tak nak lah,malu" Suatu saat Halina (OC) sahabat baik boboiboy nak tengok macammana rambut boboiboy sebenar, Boboiboy tetap tidak membernarkan hinggalah... Warning: Oc in okay!
1. Can I ask you?

Saya masih new disini dan ini kali petama saya buat fics

Jadi please review!

Character : Boboiboy,Fang Halina (Oc)

Harap fics ini cukup untuk rookie macam saya

Idea ini terinspirasi daripada Boboiboy: the movie yang saya sudah tonton dipawagam

Boboiboy milik Animonsta!

Happy reading, Readers-chan!

* * *

Halina sedang mencari Boboiboy di kedai Tok Aba. Dia kelihatan sugguh teruja. Sekarang Boboiboy berkawan denganya. Akhirnya, Halina jumpa dengan Boboiboy yang baru datang selepas menukar baju sekolahnya. Halina memandang tubuhnya, masih memakai baju uniform sekolah...

Halina berlari ke arah Boboiboy dan bertanya "Hi! Boboiboy boleh aku nak tanya soalan?"

Boboiboy duduk dibangku yang disediakan oleh atoknya, dia mula memandang ke arah Halina, kawan barunya.

"Boleh...tapi macam mana jenis soalan ni?" Boboiboy mengaru pipinya yang tidak gatal

"Macam mana rupa kau masa tak pakai topi? Berpeluh?" Tanya Halina lagi dengan muka yang penuh ingin tahu

Boboiboy berubah muka, kelihatan cemas, dia malu dengan rambutnya yang memiliki sesuatu di dalamnya "A...aku malulah nak tunjuk..." Boboiboy blushing

Halina berfikir, ni kali pertama dia tanya Boboiboy perkara macam muncul dikepalanya, Halina memandang ke arah Boboiboy balik, tersenyum geli

"Takpelah, bye Boboiboy!" Halina pergi sambil melambai, Boboiboy melambai balik.

Halina membuka jam yang diberi oleh Ochobot. Tiada kuasa macam Boboiboy tu...cuma jam ungu berteknologi tinggi. Halina mengetaip sesuatu untuk seseorang. Di sesuatu tempat yang lain, Fang sedang bermain basketball seorang diri. Tiba-tiba, jam Fang berbunyi, dia mendapat message daripada Halina.

From Halina:

Fang, aku nak lawan basket dengan kau! Dan aku nak tanya sesuatu, harap tolong jawab.


	2. What you say!

Fang menghembus nafas. Kali terahkir diorang main...Halina merajuk dengan dia selama 7 hari! Fang dah biasa. Jadi dia message semula:

To: Halina?

Okey, tapi kau kena janji jangan merajuk dengan aku! Serabut betul kau ni! Cepatlah datang dekat tempat biasa kau kalah! Aku ada kat sana...

Selepas 1 minute, Halina sudah membalas:

To: Fang?

Koya betullah kauni! Baru 10 kali aku kalah kau nak berlagak pulak! Hmmp! Aku akan tunjukkan kau kehebatan sebenar aku!

Fang menghela nafa kali kedua "budak pendek..."

Tiba-tiba ada kepalanya terkena bola basketnya sendiri. Fang terjatuh dan memandang ke arah seorang budak perempuan yang berambut pendek...

"Hmmp! Padan muka...ejek aku pendek lagi! Mentang-mentang tinggi aku 150 cm kau nak ejek aku?!" Halina membantu Fang bangun, semasa dia menolong Fang, dia terdengar Fang tergelak kecil kepadanya

Halina semakin geram dengan peragai Fang, dia bersedia untuk membaling bola basket ke badan Fang pula.

Fang menghentikan dia dengan menggunakan jari bayangnya "Kau! Kau ingat tak sakit?! Kau dasar pendek! Siaplah kau!" Fang menjerit

"Hmmp! Cubalah budak lonjong!"

"Apa kau kata?!"

"Kau dengarkan apa aku kata?"

"Kau saja jekan?!"

"Landak ungu..."

"Rambut pendek!"

"Lonjong!"

"Pendek!"

Mulalah pergaduhan antara mereka, sampai semua orang dengar apa yang mereka cakapkan. Boboiboy lalu dibahagian mereka bergaduh dan ternampak mereka berdua berdebat tak sedar diri...


	3. Fang the Tsundere

Boboiboy berlari ke sana untuk siasat kenapa mereka bergaduh. Apabila Boboiboy sudah sampai ke sana, Boboiboy terdiam.

"Populorpun bukan buat kau bijak sangat..."

"Kau cakap macam tu sebab kau tak populor dan tak pandai dalam math!"

"Aku tak pandai bahagi je!"

"Yelah tu..." Fang mencebik

"Korang tak malu ke gaduh kat tempat awam ni?" Boboiboy mula bersuara setelah perdebatan tu semakin kuat

Mereka berdua memandang ke arah Boboiboy yang tak tahu apa-apa ni. Boboiboy mendekati mereka dan menyoal mereka dengan macam-macam soalan.

"Kenapa korang gaduh?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Halina cakap aku ni landak ungu!" Fang melihat ke arah Halina yang sedang menangkap gambar mereka

Kedudukan muka Fang dan Boboiboy hanya sentimeter je, muka Fang? Mestilah merah macam tomato! Halina menangkap gambar lagi untuk albumnya. Boboiboy tergelak kecil, dan dengan tiba-tiba dia memeluk Fang.

"Aku gurau je tanya macam-macam soalan ni dan buat kau blushing sampai muka macam tomato!" Boboiboy tergelak dengan kelakuan Fang tadi, mood Taufan, dan seperti biasa Halina masih mengambil gambar mereka.

"Ma-mana ada! Kau ni sib-" Fang terjatuh sebab Boboiboy membuatnya begitu.

Sekarang posisi mereka Boboiboy di atas dan Fang di bawah "kenapalah kau selalu jadi Tsundere Fang? Aku ingatkan kau ni Kuudere!" Boboiboy mengejek Fang

Halina tergelak atas perkataan Boboiboy itu sambil mengambil gambar mereka. Boboiboy mula bangun dari atas Fang.


	4. Kiss & Fight !

Saya tahu kalau saya ratekan fic K...

Tetapi di chapter ini saya ubah sedikit ratenya

Rate: K - T

Pair : of course Fangboy!

Fang seme Boboiboy uke

* * *

Apabila Boboiboy berdiri, Boboiboy berasa ganjal. Dia mula menyentuh topinya dan terkejut, dia mula memandang ke arah Fang.

KLIK! KLIK!

Boboiboy memandang ke arah Halina yang sedang menangkap gambar rambutnya. Rambut Boboiboy memiliki setengah rambut putih. Apa putih? Betulkah apa yang readers-chan baca ni? Betul! Sebab ini dia asyik memakai topi dinosournya! Lalu, dimanakah topi kesayangannya? Tentulah ditangan Fang sekarang ni! Fang tergelak dengan kelakuan Boboiboy yang sedang mencari topinya.

Boboiboy sudah nampak siapa yang mengambil topi jingganya "Fang! Pulangkan topi aku balik! Atau tak aku bagi kau rasa kuasa halilintar aku!" Boboiboy punya mata terus bertukar menjadi merah darah.

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! PEDANG HALILINTAR!" Halilintar menujukan hujung pedang itu ke arah Fang dengan lincah

Fang menelan air liurnya, takut. Halina hanya memakan donat yang disalut coklat sebagai penonton sambil memjerit "Go Halilintar Go!" Bersorak untuk kekasih pujaannya, eh? Maksud author Boboiboy Halilintar yang jadi pujaan Halina.

Fang berdiri dan mengeluarkan jari bayang. Jari bayang menangkap Halilintar dan mendekatkan antara jarak muka mereka "apa kata aku tunjukkan keberanian aku?" Fang mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka dan-

CHUU!~

Mata Halilintar terbeliak dan entah kenapa dia menikmatinya. Fang menutup bibir mereka dengan topi Boboiboy dan Halina pula sedih kerana tidak dapat menangkap gambar mereka.

~End~


End file.
